Kaleidoskop
by eseukei
Summary: Pernyataan dari Nishikino Maki yang terucap di tengah bisingnya gerombolan orang-orang. – Kotomaki [Southwest Project]


_Love Live! School idol project bukan milik saya._

* * *

Kaleidoskop  
By eseukei

Mereka mungkin tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, dari mana kau berasal atau mengapa kau bisa di sini. Kau bisa memilih: bicara atau diam. Kedua pilihan tersebut, tentu saja, mempunyai kosekuensi tersendiri. Tapi, kau terbiasa menjadi orang yang tidak banyak omong, maka kau biarkan semuanya mengalir. Semua orang menilaimu hanya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, dan itu sudah cukup bagimu. Karena kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu.

Mereka mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Banyak hal berputar-putar dalam otakmu bahkan di saat kau duduk tenang di bangkumu dengan tangan menyilang. Kau tidak bisa lepas dari satu hal yang sedari dulu tertancap di dinding-dinding otakmu. Hal itu adalah keluargamu. Orang tua adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupmu, kau tidak bisa mengelak dari kebenaran itu. Tapi kau muak dengan mereka. Mungkin kau tidak hanya terpaku pada kata "muak", ada banyak kata yang mendeskripsikan pandanganmu terhadap orang tuamu. Tapi kau bisa simpulkan dengan sederhana: jika kau mendengar kata "orang tua", maka hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikiranmu adalah "uang". Itulah mengapa kau tidak suka dengan suasana di dalam rumahmu. Orang lain tidak akan mengerti mengapa kau berpikir demikian. Dan kau tidak pernah punya niatan untuk menjelaskannya.

Mereka mungkin tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Kau senang, kau diam. Kau sedih, kau diam. Kau marah, kau diam. Tidak ada orang yang melihatmu berekspresi sebesar apa yang kau rasakan di dalam dadamu. Kau diam, orang lain tidak tahu. Itu sudah hukum alam. Dengan diam pula, kau perhatikan semua orang melirik ke arahmu sesekali. Beragam jenis tatapan kau terima, seperti tatapan senang, tatapan heran, atau bahkan tatapan kasihan. Kau sudah biasa dengan itu semua, karena itu bukanlah yang pertama kali bagimu. Mereka melirik dalam diam, kau tidak tahu apa maksud mereka yang sebenarnya. Itu sudah hukum alam.

Namun, ada satu tatapan yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kau selalu mendapatkan tatapan yang unik dan tidak pernah kau dapatkan sebelumnya dari satu orang yang sama. Orang itu adalah Minami Kotori. Saat kau menerima tatapan yang diberikan oleh ia, ada dua kata yang muncul di dalam benakmu. Kata yang pertama adalah kesal. Kau adalah orang yang terbiasa diam; kau yakin semua orang tahu itu, termasuk ia. Umumnya, sedikit minat yang dimiliki orang untuk mendekati dirimu. Tapi, ia berbeda. Ia datang dan menetap di dekatmu, tidak peduli apakah kau menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak. Ia selalu ada di sana, sekadar hadir di sampingmu. Ia takkan pergi sebelum kau memintanya. Kau sedikit jengkel. Tapi sekali lagi, kau lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya di sana.

Kata yang kedua adalah senang. Kau tidak tahu apakah kau bisa menyebutnya dengan kata itu. Tapi sepanjang kau memikirkannya, walau dengan dalam-dalam sekalipun, hanya kata itulah yang dapat mewakilinya. Di saat kau merasa tersingkirkan di dalam segerombolan orang-orang yang saling berbincang, ia ada untuk menemanimu, menutup mulut bersama, berdiam bersama. Di saat kau melaksanakan peranmu di dalam grupmu yang beranggotakan sembilan itu, ia ada untuk melihat aksimu walaupun hanya sebentar, walaupun kalian berdua bergerak di bidang yang berbeda. Di saat kau tidak ingin cepat kembali ke rumahmu, ia ada dan mengajakmu untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama di ruang musik.

Kau berkata pada dirimu sendiri, kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Pastinya, kau tidak akan rela jika ia menjauh darimu. Kau tidak bisa bisu selamanya saat ia ada di depan matamu. Kau tidak mau membiarkan waktunya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk berdiam bersamamu. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau berpikir bahwa ia harus tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau rasakan.

Dengan berbekal tekad, kau mulai membalas tatapan yang ia berikan. Ia terlihat begitu senang saat kau melihat balik manik matanya itu. Esoknya, kau memberanikan diri menyapa ia. Ia pun membalas sapaanmu dengan senyum yang paling cerah yang pernah kau lihat. Seminggu kemudian, kau meminta pertolongan kepada ia. Dengan senang hati, ia menemanimu melaksanakan peranmu dan menonton aksimu hingga larut di ruang musik. Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak merasakan waktu yang terus berjalan jauh.

Maka, datanglah saatnya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Memberitahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, menjelaskan jalan pikirmu, menceritakan perasaanmu. Di saat kalian berdua berada di tengah segerombolan orang-orang yang saling berbincang, kau mendekati ia. Ia tahu keberadaanmu sesaat setelah jarak kalian hanya beberapa sentimeter. Sementara kau merangkai kata, suara tawa dari seberang mengisi keheningan di antara kalian. Sesekali, kau lirik ia. Ia sedang asyik melihat orang-orang di depannya yang sedang mengobrol. Lalu, kau putuskan untuk mengambil alih perhatian ia.

"Kotori."

Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Ada apa, Maki-chan?"

Kau menelan kasar. Kau tidak pernah membayangkan bisa sesulit ini hanya untuk mengatakan dua kata saja. Apa karena kau terbiasa menjadi orang yang tidak banyak omong? Menurutmu, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Kau terbiasa berbicara di depan umum, untuk masalah umum. Kali pertamanya kau berbicara tentang masalah pribadimu. Tapi kau sudah bertekad, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ia terdiam. Wajahnya polos. Bibirnya mengatup. Itu terjadi selama beberapa detik. Kau mulai panik. Kau merasa bahwa kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Kau mulai keringat dingin. Kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau mulai memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam otakmu. Apakah kau salah mengucapkannya? Apakah kau salah waktu untuk mengucapkan itu? Apakah ia tidak mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan? Apakah–

"Terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya." Kau mendengar ia berkata.

Ia menampakan senyuman tercerahnya, memotong antrean semua pertanyaan yang berbaris memanjang ke belakang. Kau terkesima dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. Kau senang mengetahui bahwa ia senang. Tapi kau tidak tahu, kalimat ia yang selanjutnya akan membuatmu tertinggal oleh waktu.

"Aku juga menyukai kamu."

Sementara kalian sibuk menatap satu sama lain, suara tawa dari seberang mengisi keheningan di antara kalian.

* * *

A/N: _Aa~ kasanariau ikutsumo no kaleidosukoopu doko made mo mirai utsushitsuzuke~_ /stop!

Malem-malem hujan, sendirian, enaknya nge-date sama laptop wkwk~ btw, aku mencoba sudut pandang orang kedua (atau seperti itulah yang dikatakan oleh salah satu author LL di fandom english), apakah aneh? Tolong beritahu aku apa yang kalian rasakan, hehe!

Okelah, sampai ketemu di ceritaku yang lain!

eseukei – 2016  
 **Southwest Project**


End file.
